One Big Happy Family
by FlashWally22
Summary: This is a Polygamy Story, there are no lemons, but it is Polygamy. Modern AU, Zuko, Sokka and Aang own a mansion and live there with their wives and girlfriends. Read about their adventures and dramas of living with each other.Fem.Chars: Katara, Suki, Yue, Ty Lee, Azula, Song, Jin, Kaya, Toph, Meng, On Ji, OC: Notai, and Mai. Male Chars: Zuko, Sokka and Aang.Warning Rated M.Harems
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer to the creators of Avatar the Last Airbender, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I make no money off this or any other storry.**

_**First off, please do not be upset with anything that is in this story. If you are upset, then you can go to hospital for all I care. For a long time if you've been reading my stories, I write harems. I have nothing wrong with homosexuals, as a matter of fact I have bisexual thoughts myself. I've once kissed a man and I enjoyed it very much, so much that was became kissing friends. To this day he is one of my best friends and I can happily say yes to being his best man to his and his partner's relationship. I have no problems with people doing what they do. And, so I'm writing this Polygamy story and I don't care what people say. So, if you don't like this, then don't read.**_

Zuko was sitting at a table with a red suit on beside his wife Mai. She was in an elegant black dress with a ruby necklace and red thin silk scarf. She had her two side tails as per usual, only she had two gold hair jewelry pieces. They were 2 inch long gold hoops with rubies with hair pulled through them and tied into a braid under the hoops to keep them in place. Mai smiled as she had a hand on his as he took a sip from a spoon that had soup from his bowl. Mai just sat there with a smile as she looked across the table.

Song sat eating her salad wearing a green dress that had a left quarter long sleeve. She wore a white chocker made of silk. Her elbow long white gloves were lovely. Her hair was pulled into a tail pulled into a pony tail with the hair pulled from the middle of the scalp. Giving a clear view to her bronze hair jewelry of a half inch long hoop with emerald in the shape of a disc on the hair jewelry hoop.

Katara sat at the table popping a grape into her mouth. She wore a shoulderless light blue dress with the dress hanging onto her cleavage giving plenty of view. She wore her hair in her normal style only on her hair loopies were a pair of hair jewelry pieces that were a series of silver rings with sapphire stones on them held by a chain to slide on the hair loopies without damaging them.

And at the table were the last two women. Meng was sitting with her green Chinese dress on with gold line art of flower petals blowing into the wind with crawling badger moles. She had a diamond cut out on her cleavage. On her right wrist was a gold border green cloth tied on.

Jin was wearing a puffy yellow tank top with bicep sleeves that were shoulderless. She wore a green skirt and had her hair long with the hair brushed straight.

Aang was sitting at the table as well wearing a yellow suit with white under shirt. He smiled as Zuko then stood up and tapped his glass. The restaurant got quiet as the girls and boys at the table stopped eating.

Zuko then smiled as he reached for a small box by his soup. He then picked up th ered velvet box. He walked over to Jin who blushed and began to shake with raw nerves. Smiling Song reached over to hold the girl's hand to help her to stop from shaking. Zuko then opened the box to show a black metal hair jewelry hoop. It was an inch and half long with three topazes going down in a line. Song stood up as she went to Zuko's chair. Zuko then took a seat as he asked her sitting across from Jing.

Zuko then asked her the question, "Jin, could you honor me with marriage?"

Crying into her hand she then said with a squeal, "Ye-yes! YES!"

She then hugged him in a full tackle. Two spikes of earth came out of the floor as Iroh sighed. He then looked at Haru as the young man earth bent the floor back into place.

The other girls at the table were clapping as Aang then lifted a glass. Everyone stopped as they waited for him to say something, "To the soon to be happy groom and bride, merry marriage asking day!"

People clapped and people cheered as girls congratulated Jin on her proposal.

WATER WATER WATER WATER WATER

Sokka was in a long blue trench coat. He had on a black belt with his sword attached. He put on a hat as he pulled on a pair gloves. He wrapped a scarf around his neck as he grabbed a flower. Sokka began to walk to the front door.

He was stopped by Suki's voice as she asked him, "When Sokka?"

Sokka stopped as he then turned to her, "You know when."

Suki then nodded as she stood up. She then went up to him as she pulled his scarf tighter and tucked it into his coat. She then said to him, "11, we have brunch with the girls."

Sokka nodded as he kissed her on the lips. He then walked out the door as he braved the cold morning. The sun was just above the horizon with the sky beginning to light up as he made his way out.

Inside the mansion he had exited a girl throwing up was heard as Suki went to find out who it was. She came to a door as she opend it to see Azula in her red night gown throwing up into the toilet. Suki then went over and stoked her back as she grabbed her hair holding it back. Azula let out more as she then coughed and pulled back.

Suki then smiled as Azula then said to her threatening, "Tell him before I do and I'll burn that smirk right off."

Suki shook her head as she said to Azula, "Of course not."

Sokka was at the front of a hospital as he walked inside. He walked to an elevator after checking in. He waited until the elevator took him to the third floor and he walked down the coma ward. He came to a bed that had one of the most beautiful girls in it. It was Yue with her long hair tied into her elegant hair loopies. They were long now and a little unkept.

Sokka sat down by her bed as he took her hair and undid the fancy elegant braids to her hair loopies. He began to brush her hair as he moved her and then he began to tie her hair into braids. He then said to her as a couple of tears came to his eyes, "I miss you Yue, I really do."

FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE

Zuko groaned as he felt something good on him. He felt wet as he then woke up and saw a large round bump in the blanket. He then pulled up as he saw Jin as she licked him. She then smiled at him and said with a lustful smile, "Oh, hi Zuko, I hope you don't mind if I continue the celebration from last night some more?"

Zuko grinned as he said to her, "Of course not."

Jin then smiled as she went back to licking and eating as Zuko reclined back. He heard her slurp on her morning meal as he then heard a knock. He groaned as he then said with a strained voice, "Can it wait?"

The door opened with Mai walking in as she said to him, "We have a brunch to go to in an hour. I suggest that you finish the morning snack before going to brunch with the rest of us. Also, try to wear something casual, but not too casual."

Mai then left the room as Zuko groaned and shook. He was red in the face as he let out large pants of red flame from his mouth. He gripped his hands into fists as he tried to control himself. Suddenly, he let out a long and loud moan as his flame change from red to yellow with red surrounding it. He then hit the bed as the flame became small bursts. He then sighed as sweat was coming from him.

Mai smiled softly as she said to Jin, "I see you can't resist finding the P-Spot either."

Jin then crawled out from under the blanket as she whiped her mouth with a gulp. She then said with a smile, "Nope."

Mai then pointed at the corner of her own lip as she said to Jin, "You left some."

Jin then licked the outside of her lips as she got up the frosting from breakfast. Jin then walked out with a shake as she said to him, "I'm going to go get dressed Zuko."

Mai then said looking back at him, "She's done it now."

Zuko asked still reeling back from his morning work out, "Done what?"

Mai said walking out with a grin and shake, "Get revved up for tonight lover boy."

AIR AIR AIR AIR AIR

On Ji was wearing her red hoodie and gold short shorts. She took a gulp of her water as she then began to run again. She then put the cap on the water bottle as she then ran down the steps. She enjoyed the park outside her apartment.

But, what she enjoyed even more was seeing her boyfriend. She smiled as she then ran up to Aang who sat on a bench. He had her favorite morning snack, blueberry frosted donuts. Oh, what did she do for the universe to deserve such a handsome and perfect man.

Aang stood up as he smiled at her as she came to a stop. She then took one of the offered donuts. She bit on it as she ate it slowly. Aang hugged On Ji as the two smiled and enjoyed the hug. Aang then asked her as he put the box away in his bag, "You ready for brunch?"

On Ji nervous then shook her head as she said to him, "No, but I am tired of waiting to meet your family. So, let's go."

Smiling Aang then put his arm around her shoulder as the pair began to walk.

FIRE WATER AIR FIRE WATER AIR FIRE WATER AIR FIRE WATER AIR FIRE WATER AIR

Sokka took off his trench coat as he walked into a Jasmine Dragon. He wore a black class b shirt with his blue uniform slacks. He walked over to the table with Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Katara, Suki, Meng, Jin, Song, Toph, Azula and Kaya. Sokka smiled as he pulled out a chair after bending over giving kisses to Kaya, Azula, Suki and Ty Lee.

Walking in was Aang with On Ji as he smiled at the boys and girls. Aang then introduced On Ji, "Everyone, this is On Ji. On Ji, this is my family."

Everyone smiled as they greeted her and introduced themselves individually. On Ji was slightly shocked when she heard that Katara, Toph and Meng were all Aang's girlfriend or wife. Sokka then said to her as he took a piece of bacon, "He's an Air Nomad, that's how they are. Multiple partners in life and all, and trust me he won't mind if you sleep with someone else either. We're all pretty open here, heck me and Zuko had that homo phase six years ago."

Zuko looking mad said to, "I thought we said we'd never bring it up again."

Mai then said to him just so he would hear, "No fair, you said that I would get that kind of action for my birthday."

Zuko said to her, "Me and Sokka will, but let's not talk about it in front of the tyro."

Nodding in understanding Mai then kissed him as she out loud said to cover up the private conversation, "I love you too, Zuko."

Zuko stroked her cheek as she then nuzzled his neck. On Ji was very surprised by all the emotions going on. Ty Lee and Suki were holding hands as they smiled. Jin was obviously doing something naughty to Song as she was holding back moans. On Ji could not believe what was going on. Then she saw Aang kiss Katara as he went over to Toph and kissed her.

On Ji finally sat down as everyone ate from the large plates of meat, eggs, pancakes, burgers and biscuits. Waiters and waitresses came to fill tea as they all talked. On Ji eventually got comfortable with the situation and even was talking with Katara. The more experienced partner flirted with her saying that the short shorts were really cute on her. On Ji blushed at the compliment as she had commented on Katara's medium heels and how they looked good on her. The two had to go shopping some time so they could be girly Toph complained making everyone laugh.

Azula then decided it was time as she stood up. Everyone quieted down as she then coughed. Sokka looked at her expectantly as he waited for what she had to say. He waited for her to be comfortable and then she began to talk, "Everyone, I would like to say on everyone's behalf. That we are happy to welcome On Ji as a new member to our little family. And hope that she stays with us."

Everyone smiled and said here here. Azula continued as she then said to the group, "On a similar note, I would like to make a special announcement. About a month ago it was Sokka and my anniversary, our third anniversary. And I would like to say that thanks to Ty Lee's help, me and Sokka celebrated it like we should have. We were going through a small rough patch with being pressured by my body. We just have been working so hard for the last year and I would like to tell you all that our hard work has paid off. As we all agreed when we started this community, that any and all children would be considered ours. No one would be father or mother, we all would. And so, Sokka my lovely husband, Zuko my brother and Aang my husband's best friend. Mai my sister that I never was born with, Ty Lee my best friend, Suki my fellow wife, Jin my girlfriend, Katara my frenemy, Meng, Kaya, Song and Toph that are my friends. I'd like to let you know that you will all be mommies and daddies 8 months from now."

Everyone cheered and toasted as Sokka then smiled. He literally ran on top of the table as he leaped at her. She screamed in a fun manner as Suki and Ty Lee caught him. The four hugged and were joined by Kaya. Everyone with the exception of On Ji gave hugs and congratulations all around. Sokka then lifted up Azula as she squealed and was lifted into the air onto his shoulders. She then laughed and told him to put her down as he said he would never do that. The moment was memorialized by Iroh taking a picture of the event. Today was the greatest day of their lives.


	2. Data

**Disclaimer to the creators of Avatar the Last Airbender, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I make no money off this or any other storry.**

_**First off, please do not be upset with anything that is in this story. If you are upset, then you can go to hospital for all I care. For a long time if you've been reading my stories, I write harems. I have nothing wrong with homosexuals, as a matter of fact I have bisexual thoughts myself. I've once kissed a man and I enjoyed it very much, so much that was became kissing friends. To this day he is one of my best friends and I can happily say yes to being his best man to his and his partner's relationship. I have no problems with people doing what they do. And, so I'm writing this Polygamy story and I don't care what people say. So, if you don't like this, then don't read.**_

Probending Team- Team Avatar Aang star player, Zuko, Katara and Aang are players. Sokka is coach.

**Aang- Team of Team Avatar, Probending Professional. Age: 20**

**On Ji- girlfriend that is the main character in the story trying to adapt to the story. Student Teacher. Age: 22**

**Toph- Married to Aang. Cop. Age: 20**

**Katara- Married to Aang, Team Avatar Water Bender. Going to Medical School. Age: 22**

**Meng- Married. Jasmine Dragon Manager assists Iroh. Age: 21**

_Sokka- Part Time coach of Team Avatar and Lt. National Guard (Special Forces Cover). ROTC scholarship Bachelors in Culinary specialty Meat & Associates Engineering. Age: 25 Special Forces Buddies: Long Shot and Jet._

_Toph_

_Yue- Married. Age: 24. Fashion Model and Designer. April 1 st. Got hit by a car. 3 years in coma._

_Notai- Secret Lover. Age: 23._

_Azula- Married. Pregnant, Book Editor. Age: 22. Veria child._

_Suki- Married and popped the question. Actress and Fashion Model. Age: 24._

_ Ty Lee- civil union. Fashion Model and Designer, former Gold Medalist Olympics, Porn Star. Age: 22._

_Kaya- Married. Florist. Earth Bender. Age: 20._

Zuko- Fire Bender on the Probending team. Age: 23.

Mai- Married. (Women's Mixed Martial Arts) Age: 22.

Sokka- Song- Married and thinks probending is barbaric. (Doctor) Age: 21

Aang- Katara- (Did)

Jin- First chapter Proposal. Waitress at Jasmine Dragon. Age: 21.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer to the creators of Avatar the Last Airbender, Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino. I make no money off this or any other storry.**

_**First off, please do not be upset with anything that is in this story. If you are upset, then you can go to hospital for all I care. For a long time if you've been reading my stories, I write harems. I have nothing wrong with homosexuals, as a matter of fact I have bisexual thoughts myself. I've once kissed a man and I enjoyed it very much, so much that was became kissing friends. To this day he is one of my best friends and I can happily say yes to being his best man to his and his partner's relationship. I have no problems with people doing what they do. And, so I'm writing this Polygamy story and I don't care what people say. So, if you don't like this, then don't read.**_

Azula was moaning as she sat on the bed with the man of her love life under her. He rubbed her sides as she hopped and jumped her waist to his waist. He looked at her navel as he then stuck a finger inside as she then began to hit his chest and giggle. She commanded him to stop tickling her as he then did it all the more.

Eventually she fire bent right at the wall as he pulled his finger out. She then cleared her throat as she then said to him with a smile, "Thank you Sokka."

Sokka looked at her with bedroom eyes as he said to her, "Get down here, you temptress."

Smiling with a giggle and squeal she bent down kissing his lips. He then flipped the two over as Sokka then dove on her lips and kissed them. He slammed his tongue in between them as she moaned into the kiss.

AIR AIR AIR AIR AIR

On Ji was very nervous as she gulped sitting in the bed. She wore a red Criss Cross Lace Chemise that was red as she sat on the bed with her knees folded under her. Katara was on the bed with her as she stroked the nervous girl's left cheek.

Katara wore a blue Fringe & Feather Babydoll as she then moved in with a kiss. Aang walked in as he went to the bed. He was dressed in a pair of silk white boxers as he went to the pair of girls. He hugged them both as he grabbed their flesh and listened to them moan.

With a thrust he and the girls hit the bed as giggles and squeals were heard. Moans ensued as the throes of passion could be heard through out the house. Others relieved their own stress by playing by themselves.

FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE FIRE

Zuko was really happy that his sister was finally having her first child. He was happy also that Jin was going to be married to him of all people. He had just won with his probending time last year the finals and Team Avatar was a legend for it. Everything was going awesome for him, as a matter of fact he was riding with Mai to the movie theater. It was always to catch up on the news and there was a new movie coming out. The movie was a romanance called 'The Moon that did not Rise.'

It was a movie about how a young southern water tribe bender had become the moon and missed her lover a fire nation boy. He though that it was a nice movie to take Mai to on their special night. The anniversary of the day they first said the three words that forever changed their life for the better. "I love you."

The limo stopped as people's cameras flashed their bulbs and the door opened. Zuko exited with Mai as the pair walked down the red carpet. They walked into the theater in the balcony. They then sat down for the trailers for the movies coming out. There was an advertisement for the circus where the world's first bear was the main attraction.

The news reel started as there was film of soldiers in white uniforms on ships. The news caster said to the audience, "News from the front. The Hurricane Horde has put a great fight against the White Lotus military. Many young men and women have died for their country. At chameleon bay the Hurricane Horde is suffering against the Earth Kingdom navy, which is a positive. But, at Snake Gorilla Island of the Southern Water Tribe the Hurricane Horde has claimed another piece of territory where the new island empire is spreading fast. The Hurricane Horde that is in the Mon Ce Sea where the occupation of Kirachu Island is going badly. The island was taken five weeks ago and is the first non Southern Water Tribe taken territory of the Hurricane Horde. With such a strategic and highly praised military victory on the Hurricane Horde's part the enlistment for them has increased. Elusive general Hahn Ginebig has been rumoured to have recruited 4,000 more troops for the Hurricane Horde's cause. Admiral Zhao of the Hurricane Horde asks at a neutral territory of Southern Air Temple for peace between his new nation and the world. And war criminal Sinjit Manda formerly of the Northern Air Temple has joined the Hurricane Horde in exchange of sanctuary. This war criminal was in charge of placing blasting jelly at the bottom of the temple at several stress points last fall and blowing them up. There were more than 16,000 deaths of Air Nomads that day. With Sinjit Manda and Hahn Ginebig as the two major military generals deciding this war on the Hurricane Horde's part the war looks like it'll last even longer. So, General Piandoa has asked more people to sign up for the military. He has asked for every available bender and non bender to lend what they can to the war effort. And that's the news from the front."

WATER WATER WATER WATER WATER

Sokka was walking hand in hand with Azula with his sword on his waist. Suddenly Toph's voice was heard from behind them as she said to them, "Sir, may I see your permit for the long armament you are carrying?"

Sokka grinned as he turned around and reached into his jacket pocket. He pulled out a wallet as he pulled out a card with braille on it with his picture on it. It was his permit to carry armaments such as swords and axes.

Toph was dressed in a metal bender's police uniform as she felt it. She then grinned and said to him, "Alright everything checks out Sokka. So, how are you two doing?"

Azula grinned as she hugged onto Sokka's arm, "We're doing good, we're just going to the bank."

Toph then said as she walked with them, "I'll join you, I'm going that way anyways."

The three walked together as Toph then said to him, "So, I need some stress relief Sokka, say Thursday?"

Sokka shook his head as he said to her, "Can't got to get ready for drill, Monday?"

Toph nodded as they walked into the bank.

AIR AIR AIR AIR AIR

Aang was sitting in a room as he breathed out. He was dressed in a yellow robe as he waited. The door opened to the gym room as a man with black mustache and blue eyes said to him, "The time is now, Avatar."

Aang nodded as he then stood up and walked out. He walked the hall way as he went into a door way. Cheers were heard as Aang went to a large diamond shaped platform. It was made of metal as Aang stepped on it. Across from him was Hide the firebender wearing a red robe. Cheers were heard from the audience. Aang looked out to see his friends and family, everyone was there except for Sokka, Toph and Song. Sokka was more than likely at drill while Toph was working with the police. She had just graduated two days ago from the police academy. Song dispised the sport seeing it as barbaric and that animals had more sense.

Aang then saw the referee in the middle. He called them out as the pair went up taking off their robes to show thier bare chests and same colored shorts. Each of them took a bow as the referee said pointing at each respectively, "The returning title owner, Avatar Aang Bir a consectutive holder of the title for the last five years. And this year's finalist of the Ultimate Bending Circuit is Hide Kita!"

The pair bowed to each other as the referee then moved back and walked on to the retractable bridge. As the earth bridge was pulled back by earth benders the gong was sounded.

Looking up Aang threw his hand out at Hide's chest. Hide was shot back into the air as he then threw up his fists to have fire come out of them. Landing with a tumble he got up as he then threw out his hand.

Aang threw up his hands as he strapped his feet. A wind wall caused the fire to be sent up that came from Hide's fist. The pair then began to circle as Aang leaped in with a spin on his back to the ground. Air came from his feet as he kicked some air at Hide. Hide then threw his fist to the ground as he shot out fire from his fist. He shot into the air as he then double clicked his heels as fire came out from his feet.

He was flying in the air as Aang then made a air scooter and rode on it. He went at Hide as the young fire bender then moved in. He flipped forward and moved his right foot in for a kick to the shoulder of Aang. Aang moved his hands out at him gathering the air into a small orb. The orb hit the fire as the fire burst back scorching Hide's body.

Hide was immune to his own fire somewhat however as he landed on the platform. He then breathed in and then threw his right hand. Lightning sprung out to everyone's surprise. As the lightning went at Aang saw it and was struck.

Aang fell to the ground as the annoucer was shocked and commented on Hide's trump card. Hide ran in as he flipped up and threw down a series of kicks as fire came out. Fire rained on the floor pelts it and heating it up. Suddenly, the floor got so hot Aang had to get up from being on the verge of unconsiousness.

Landing in front of him Hide punched him twice in the chest and fire bent from his mouth. Green flames came from his mouth as Aang was pushed off he side. The flames super heated the air to where it was too hot. The water vapor boiled and the water in his skin boiled causing second degree burns to be all over his body. Aang screamed as he hit the water and the referee went to the ring. He lifted up Hide's arm as he said to the world, "And the new Avatar is Hide!"

Cheers were heard as Aang's family looked sad. They could tell tonight was going to be rough.

WATER WATER WATER WATER WATER

Sokka was standing in the bank as the doors opened. Two people walked in with rapid fire cross bows. Sokka then wrapped his arm around Azula as she saw the pair of people. They were water tribe by the looks of them. But, they were apart of a gang as on their necks were the same symbol, of a moon being wrapped by a eel viper.

One was a girl and the other was a boy. Suddenly three streams of water went into the air as they froze into ice spikes. A woman shouted in the bank from the beginning of the line, "THIS IS A ROBBERY!"


End file.
